1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a power supply system of an electronic device and a power supply method thereof and particularly relates to a power supply system of an electronic device and a power supply method thereof which may prevent the electronic device from crashing due to unstable voltage.
2. Description of Related Art
Power required for driving each element within a computer system is provided by a power supply, the power supply is capable of converting a power voltage (Alternating Current, AC) to a low DC (Direct Current) voltage for the computer system. The power supply may not operate normally when the power voltage is unstable or under blackout. As a result, the computer system may crash and losing critical data, which bringing losses and inconvenience to user.
Traditional approach for solving such problem is by connecting an UPS (Uninterruptable Power System) between an input end of the power supply and the power voltage. In the case where the power voltage is operating normally, the power voltage charges the battery within the UPS. In the case where the power voltage is not operating normally, a DC voltage is provided to the power supply by the battery of the UPS through a DC/AC converting circuit. The DC voltage allows the power supply to provide an operational voltage to the system end, so that user may have sufficient time to complete the tasks in progress.
Although the problem of dysfunctional power supply caused by power voltage being unstable or under blackout may be solved by the traditional approach, synchronization between the AC voltage and power voltage is a known issue to be considered when generating AC voltage by the UPS.
In the case where the AC voltage generated by the UPS is not synchronous with the power voltage, when the power provided by power voltage is converted to the power of the UPS, the system end may be provided with unstable voltage due to abrupt change of phase, thereby causing the system end to crash.